The Primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the 1999 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and increase its self-sufficiency, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, ASPO has established a policy whereby invited speakers are offered an honorarium in lieu of expenses (only) for their participation. The 1999 meeting will be in Houston, Texas, March 14-16. Two hundred eighty (280) participants attended the 1998 annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the fully-accessible conference facilities of the J. W. Marriott in Houston, Texas. The meeting is focused on three symposia: 1) "Latest Developments in Research on Smoking: Integrating Pharmacologic, Genetic and Behavioral Perspectives"; 2) A Plenary Symposium: "Novel Approaches to Molecular Detection and Chemoprevention", and 3) "Methodologic Issues in Chemoprevention Trials". Breakfast meetings will be reserved for "late- breaking" topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. Those abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. The 25 top-ranked abstracts will be presented orally during paper sessions. Approximately 75-80 posters will be presented during the poster session. An award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.